Thanksgiving
by Abigal
Summary: Harry and his team must work in the U.S. for a month. Will it be a team building experience or will Harry explode working with Americans and what will they be thankful for. Chapter 9 a bit mature, just so you are warned.It all belongs to Kudos
1. Chapter 1

Belongs to Kudos, and or BBC, not mine, only having fun for the first time in months. Abigal is much more herself. All is fluff...  
Thankful

The JIC had rendered its decision on the fate of Sir Harry Pearce for his release of a state secret. He would not be charged with treason. He would not be relieved of duty. Instead, he would be forced to work with American Intelligence on U.S, soil for 30 days. He and his entire team would leave immediately for the U.S.

Harry left the closed door JIC session looking like a man facing execution. Ruth was waiting outside. His look scared her. Then he explained the ruling. All Ruth could do was smile and give him a hug. They were still very reserved in public.

Back on the Grid, Harry called a meeting of the team which now included Alec. Somehow Harry had managed to make Alec's decommissioning go away. No one was sure how he pulled that off, but Alec seemed grateful for the second chance and was showing extreme loyalty to Harry,

"Meeting room now!" barked Harry. Business as usual it seemed.

Everyone wanted to know what was going on. Was Harry out? Who would replace him? Why was Ruth smiling?

As they took their seats around the table, Harry began to speak. "It's been a rough time around here. I don't need to repeat the details. Needless to say I've had my wrist slap for releasing a non-existent state secret. The end result is we are all being sent to the states for training in cooperation and team work. I see this as futile, but was given little choice. Anyone have anything to say?"

Beth, as usual had a comment. "I think it's fantastic. You did mention we'd be there a month. It's a great time for Christmas shopping."

Ruth interjected, "Well don't forget they have this additional holiday before Christmas called Thanksgiving...although it seems silly to me because we should always be thankful we are alive. Still, I'll research it a little more. I know it involves eating and that horribly violent game they call football, which makes no since because the foot is hardly involved..."

"Ruth you are rambling, any other point on the topic," said Harry?

"Well apparently after this day of feasting, everyone goes shopping for bargains on items they really don't need," concluded Ruth based on a rudimentary understanding of the holiday.

Beth responded, well it sounds like great fun to me  
"Fun is the last thing JIC is expecting us to have," warned Harry.

"At least we all get to be together," chimed in Tariq.

Alex leaned back in his chair and said nothing.

Dimitri decided to follow Alec's example and kept his thoughts to himself. He hadn't decided if Beth liked or really liked Alec. He also saw how Alec kept looking a Ruth, a look that could get him killed if Harry picked up on it. So far Dimitri thought to himself Harry had seemingly not noticed. Then again Dimitri had recently been blindsided by Harry when Harry tossed in that can of stun gas while they retrieved Albany. Dimitri thought he should never underestimate his esteem boss again where Ruth was concerned. Likewise, he would keep his flirting with Ruth to a minimal but he wasn't going to stop it. _There has to be a little payback for that stun gas trick. Still, I suspect Alec may be Harry's new obstacle where it comes to Ruth.  
_  
They had just three hours to be packed and ready to leave on a commercial flight. Harry was booked in first class. Ruth had been booked with the rest of the team in business class. Seeing the seat beside him vacant, he quickly had her seat upgraded and sent for her. Initially she protested that she should receive no better treatment than the rest of the team. Harry countered that he was in charge and JIC made it clear they understood that there was some connection between the two and that it needed to be sorted out one way or the other. Neither had to leave the service, they just needed to define the relationship.

In reality Harry was looking forward to a six-hour flight with Ruth at his side for conversation and comfort. They still had not talked about all that had transpired. With a practically empty first class section, this might be their chance.

Ruth was always nervous at takeoffs. As an analyst she knew this was the most dangerous time. The plan was loaded with fuel and there was less chance of surviving than during a crash at landing. The statistics were still being calculated by her brain when Harry's voice brought her back to the present.

"I didn't mean to upset you when I upgraded your seat."

"It's all right Harry. The one thing Lucas made me realize was that everyone knows how we feel about each other. They just don't know what we will do about it. Nor do we I suspect."

"I know what I'd like to do," said Harry.

"We agreed to follow the Adam theory of life this time. Remember? We agreed to let things just crinkle out."

"Yes, but we still need to discuss a few issues. One includes adjoining rooms I booked for us.

"Harry! You didn't. I did all the hotel bookings and that didn't happen."

"Yes, but I went back in and made a few adjustments to the bookings. I knew better than to change the seating on the plane until I had you truly snared with the doors closed and wheels up."

"Remind me to continue checking everything right down to the last minute of an operation," said Ruth to this admission by Harry of his purposely tinkering in her planning process. "Didn't the JIC hearing teach you anything?" It was a blow below the belt, but she felt he needed the reminder.

"It taught me Ruth to remember to always stay one step ahead of everyone in the planning process. I should never have let you off the Grid. That would have prevented some of the problems. Then too, I should have pushed Lucas more when I interrogated him, but part of me still felt too guilty over his time in that awful Russian prison. Let's not look backward. Let's go forward without lies."

Ruth thought, Harry is practically quoting to me what I said to Lucas. Instead she said, "Yes, it is time for us to move forward. The matter with the JIC is settled. I'm not adverse to the adjoining rooms and we will take it from there."

Meanwhile back in business class Dimitri and Beth were chatting.

"What do you think they are discussing," said Beth

"If I know Harry, it's about how to undermine the CIA on their home turf," said Dimitri.

"Yes but the CIA can't operate within the U.S."

"It's intelligence analysis teams can,' responded Dimitri surprising Beth at how much he knew about U.S. operations.

"Remember I'm former SBS. We often had to train with U.S. military. They're not so bad once you get past a personality glitch or two."

Alec decided it was time to add a word of caution," I think I would leave Harry and Ruth alone at this point. There is a lot to sort out and you two aren't the two to be giving life-experience advice."

Beth started to protest but saw the look in Alec's eyes that seemed to be more threatening than any she had ever seen, including Harry's."

Tariq whispered to Beth, "I really think Alec has a thing for Ruth, but she's only got eyes for Harry, and Alec is respecting that for now. Having looked over a few documents, I'm not sure how long that will last."

Beth raised her eyebrows but decided not to comment or tell Dimitri what Tariq had relayed to her. She would observe operations from a distance this time and not offer advice. Harry gave her a second chance with MI5. Now she wants him to have his chance with Ruth. She would be on guard for any moves by Alec or Dimitri for that matter as he seemed to have a crush on the lady analyst.

Up in first class, Ruth had settled down for a nap, still exhausted by events if the past few months, Harry was saddened by this as he wanted to talk with her. He cheered up a little as she snuggled into his shoulder, allowing him now to place his arm around her in a protective manner.

More to follow


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything; it all belongs to Kudos and BBC

_She felt warm, safe and rested for the first time in a long time. There was something she should remember, but nothing seemed as important as the feeling she had right now, wrapped in a cocoon of love…love…love…_

Suddenly the jet hit an air pocket and Ruth was awake. She was surprised to find herself staring up into Harry's eyes as she was nestled against his body. He had long ago lifted the arm rest so he could move closer to her. She seemed to be sleeping the sleep of the innocent, and a rest from all appearances she needed. He didn't mind the fact his arm had long ago gone numb. He wouldn't disturb her peaceful rest for his own comfort. She was where he wanted her, curled up against her. The longer she slept, the more she pushed closer to him. Harry could not be more content, but he dreaded the moment she woke up. That moment was suddenly now.

Back in business class, Beth was being amused by the rising testosterone level. Dimitri and Alec were both trying to impress the same woman who was seated across the aisle. It seemed Alec had the charm, Dimitri had the smile. Meanwhile Tariq was busy fidgeting with his latest gadget, which he had yet to explain to anyone. He didn't seem to appreciate the glances coming from the young female seated across from him. Beth thought, _it's a shame it isn't like my private contracting days when there were private plans to fly you anywhere in the world at a moment's notice and everyone had plenty of room and comfort, even private compartments. No her life had definitely changed. She wondered now what was going on up in first class. It has to be more interesting than what is going on here, but I'd better stay out of the way. _

Ruth immediately jumped alert to her position pressed against Harry. She pulled back far more quickly than she had moved toward him in her sleep. Harry quipped, "Well it seems you don't mind sleeping with me."

That earned him a slap on the numb arm and one of her famous blushes. Harry just smiled feeling that round one of the relationship definition game had gone to him.

"Harry I wasn't … I mean that doesn't count as … well It's not like we were alone." The more Ruth tried to talk her way out of the situation, the more she fumbled around for the right words, another of her endearing qualities that had been absent for months on the Grid. In recent weeks she'd been all business and never at a loss for words. For Harry, he felt for once his Ruth was moving toward him. She was as he remembered her before everything became so complicated. He was enjoying the moment even if it only lasted for a moment.

Still hadn't pulled completely away from him. Then she suddenly seemed to notice how close she was to him and moved back and pulled down the arm rest. "Harry, I didn't pull up that arm rest."

"No, but you looked uncomfortable, and you were all but crawling over it toward me so what should I have done?"

"I think you are exaggerating Harry."

"Well Ruth I did take a few pictures with my cellphone camera if you'd care to see."

"You didn't! You did! Give me that camera's memory card now!"

"Ruth, you know I can't do that, and I cannot delete the photos. You will just have to trust me." Harry said trust me into her ear using that most seductive voice that made her stomach do flip-flops.

"The minute we land you give that phone to Tariq and have him delete those pictures, or I'll make sure that adjoining room's door stays closed and no picklock you attempt will work," said Ruth issuing what Harry perceived as a potential challenge.

"You know I love a challenge Ruth. I'm not sure anything will keep me out of your room," again Harry was speaking in a soft low tone into her ear and only she could hear. Only this time he was the one filling the anxiety of anticipation, thinking what it would be like to finally be alone with her, both knowing how they felt about each other.

This time Harry leaned away, and Ruth immediately felt the loss of the body heat they were generating as they were softly flirting with each other. She pulled him back to her.

"Have you changed your mind about the pictures or are you just cold?" Harry couldn't resist teasing her.

"No, I want the pictures, and yes I am cold." With that Ruth pushed the arm rest up and moved against Harry's body again taking some pleasure in knowing that this act was probably frustrating him as much as it was giving her pleasure.

"Ruth, if I didn't know better I would say you are taking an unfair advantage, perhaps even attempting to torture me. I won't deny how I feel. You are enjoying this," he accused her with only mock seriousness. Still it was truly almost torture to be this close to her and yet not have all he wanted. He had her love. He had her trust. Now he wanted her body. Harry too longed for the days of private planes and private compartments. He knew exactly what he would do were that the case. Instead he settled changing the topic.

"I think we need to discuss work for a while. Redirect our attention. Otherwise I may not be responsible for what happens."

"Harry is that a threat or a promise," asked Ruth

"Both," he replied.

"It seems we are to be tasked with working with Homeland Security and the CIA analysis sections. Seeing what works for them and what works for us and what may work to deter terrorism for both of us," said Harry. "I hope we don't have to spend too much time apart."

"I am with you on that, but I also want to see some of this country we have to spend a month in. I hope it is not all work. Surely they will allow us a little time for play."

With Ruth's statement, Harry let out a soft growl, "My idea of play may be different from yours," and Harry leaned in and kissed Ruth with passion, a passion she returned with equal enthusiasm. Then they pulled apart with foreheads bumping together as if a silent greeting and bond was formed. Fortunately the first class was almost deserted. Harry could have moved his whole team forward, but selfishly wanted Ruth to himself for a while. There were a couple of more hours of flight time before landing at Reagan International. "Do we talk work?" It was a question posed by Ruth.

"No," said Harry who only wanted to hold Ruth and have her regain more trust in him. He felt as if his life depended on her opinion of him. "We will have time to talk work when we arrive at the hotel."

"Something tells me that once we arrive at the hotel, you still won't want to talk work."

"No, but given the time change over the Atlantic, I might be hungry…I may not be sure for which I hunger for most," said Harry with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

Ruth looked horrified for a moment, and then decided Harry was teasing her.

Harry knew there was no teasing where his desire for Ruth was concerned…_What is it we are doing and where are we going….Oh right U.S. mission with their security services, routine 30 day assignment our consequence for my giving away a worthless state-secrete…well no so worthless as it had saved Ruth and she was priceless to Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing is mine; all belongs to Kudos or BBC

Lots of surprises in store…for faithful readers and reviewers…It may move a little slow, but most of you know I top out at about 12,000 words. This one may go longer depending, but I always try to complete a story as fast as possible. Will update as quickly as possible. If one part is a bit angry, it seems that everything is making me feel that way, so must get this out of system.

Thanksgiving Chapter 3

Wheels are down, let's get moving, said Harry to Ruth as they began the process of disembarking from the plane. "I'd say it was one of my better flights," sheepishly smiling at Ruth looking more like a school boy with that grin than the head of Section D of MI5.

The team assembled at the luggage section. They were greeted by U.S. Army Col. Amy Jensen. She was in dress uniform for winter and was the type of woman who looked smartly dressed no matter what she was wearing. It was clear she had been briefed and knew who was who, addressing her comments to Harry, quickly establishing how she should address members of the team.

"I have personnel here to retrieve your luggage, and you will be transported by helicopter from here to Arlington and then to Langley and finally to your hotel. I believe you will find the hotel more than adequate. Five star in fact, and at the expense of the U.S. taxpayer." The Colonel was all business, but had a few thoughts about the people she was here to escort. _Here is the famed MI5 team lead by Sir Harry Pearce himself. Filled with double agents, resurrected dead agents, and untested agents, still they always find a way to get the job done and stay a step ahead of the enemy, well at least most times. It's interesting that Sir Harry is not acting like a man recently sanctioned by his government for giving away a state secret. Why the hell did they send this motley crew here? We don't really need them as much as they need us._ Amy decided to put her American arrogance on hold and delay judgment of these people she knew so little about, but was still skeptical about who she was dealing with.

"Hopefully they will get their money's worth," said Harry in all seriousness. Harry too had his skepticism of this joint training mission, and only wished to see the 30 days pass as quickly as possible. "I assume there will be no stop at the hotel to freshen up from our trip?" He actually was hoping to have a little time with Ruth alone and no interruptions.

"No, we've found it's best to keep you moving to get your biorhythms in sync with our time since there is a difference of five hours at this point. That could grow to eight hours should we have to head west," explained the colonel. She noticed Alec wasn't too interested in what she was saying; neither did Dimitri seem to care. Only the boy geek Tariq took an interest as did those she recognized as Beth and Ruth. Recalling their bios, all had very interesting backgrounds. Amy started to believe the next few weeks might include a little more excitement than the Pentagon was used to, or the CIA for that matter.

While most of Washington D.C.'s a no-fly zone, Colonel Jensen had managed clearance for a brief aerial tour of the Capitol. It wasn't that MI5 wasn't well travelled, it just wasn't often you had a chance to see the city in this manner, and the average person never did any more.

Amy acted as tour guide pointing out the Mall with its monuments. The presidential memorials, the war memorials, and the veterans' memorials were all visible. The Capitol Building, the White House, and the Smithsonian, a place Ruth would like to spend the entire 30 days, except while spending time with Harry. Amy suggested they checkout the botanical gardens if there was time and no critical emergencies. "We have emergencies all the time, but the public only finds out about a few," said Amy who was beginning to be a bit frustrated by the reserved nature of the group. _I know the English are world renowned for their stoicism, but this is carrying it a bit far, can't they pretend to be interested. I went to a lot of trouble to get this cleared. I thought they might appreciate it. Of course our buildings aren't 500 years old, but the European influence is evident, as is the English influence. _"Well if you aren't finding this interesting, we'll just buzz the White House and head toward the Pentegon."

Alec spoke up, "Couldn't that get us killed?"

"Not today," replied Amy, "the President knows as does Secret Service that we will be doing a flyover, just so you can see the building you burned in 1812." Amy was losing her patience with this lot. Now she was determined to take them back to Arlington and put them through their paces. They would find more than a few surprises. Everyone was well aware of Sir Harry's dislike of all things American. Well, Amy had been tasked with making Sir Harry and his pack of renegade spies understand that not all is bad or corrupt with Americans. In fact Canadians are Americans. She needed to make sure they learned the difference in a U.S. citizen and being an American. Amy knew the Army and security services had set her on what they considered a mission impossible, but should she succeed those general stars would not be too far away from her uniform. If she failed, well she was a full bird Colonel and the pension wasn't bad.

Harry made a note to ask Ruth later if it was him or did he detect a little discord from the colonel in the flight over Washington. Then as they passed over Arlington National Cemetery, and toward the Pentagon, Harry began to have an inkling of understanding. His people weren't the only ones who had been sacrificed or made sacrifices in recent years for love of country. _They're still an arrogant bunch of bastards, but bastards I can relate to a little, _thought Harry as they neared their landing zone.

Amy was still in tour guide mode, opting for that track rather than casual conversation, they were spies after all. "Despite 17.5 miles of corridors it takes only seven minutes to walk between any two points in the building. The original site was nothing more than wasteland, swamps and dumps. 5.5 million cubic yards of earth, and 41,492 concrete piles contributed to the foundation of the building. Additionally, 680,000 tons of sand and gravel, dredged from the nearby Potomac River, were processed into 435,000 cubic yards of concrete and molded into the Pentagon form. The building was constructed in the remarkably short time of 16 months and completed on January 15, 1943 at an approximate cost of $83 million. It consolidated 17 buildings of the War Department and returned its investment within seven years."

Beth, Dimitri, and Alec were all starting to yawn at this point. Then Amy hammered home her point as she handed out a packet.

Sept. 11, 2001.

"Freedom itself was attacked this morning by a faceless coward and freedom will be defended... make no mistake, we will show the world that we will pass this test." _George W. Bush_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are prepared for your tests, and the tasks that hopefully will bring us a greater understanding of each other." With those words, the helicopter landed and they disembarked headed toward an entrance to the Pentagon where security papers would be sorted. They entered the building in a somber and reflective mood, just as the colonel had hoped.

"One more thing," as the engine of the helicopter died. Once everything is sorted here, you will fly via helicopter to CIA headquarters. Generically it's called Langley. In reality you are in McLean, Virginia, just in case you decided to go for a drive and need help finding your way back. Also, I don't need to remind you we drive on the right side of the road and the driver's side is the left. It can be a bit confusing to some at first," said the colonel. The MI5 officers weren't sure if she was serious or mocking them. Still they followed on into the Pentagon.

While the colonel and Harry were consulting on plans for the stay, Beth and Ruth decided to test that theory about walking from any two points within seven minutes.

Since they had top security clearance there were no impediments to their snooping at this point.

"This may be a better adventure than we had thought," said Beth to Ruth.

"Well, it does give us a chance to see the other side of the Atlantic, instead of always looking toward Russia or China." Ruth wished she'd left that comment out about China.

Then as they continued on, Ruth stopped suddenly. A young man had exited from an office. He too stopped. Beth looked at both of them. Both looked like they were seeing ghosts.

Ruth stood silent. Beth held out her hand and introduced herself and said, "You are?"

"Za…Zackary Thomas." Ruth just stood silently not even offering to introduce herself.

Beth again stepped up, "This is my co-worker Ruth."

"Nice to meet you Ruth." Zackary held out his hand and smiled a smile Beth thought was too cheeky for an American. Ruth took his hand and held it rather than shake it. Then realizing what she had done, she let go rather too quickly.

Beth asked, "How does a nice man like you with a wonderful British accent end up at the Pentagon?"

"Exploring my roots, Asian or British, or American, or British or Asian….see what I mean?" There was that smile again. So how do two English roses find their way here?"

"Sorry that's top secret," said Beth with a smile. She thought she just might be getting somewhere when Zackary turned to Ruth and said, "Ms. Evershed, you are that top British analyst I've heard so much about. Might I be able to talk with you privately for a few minutes?"

"Certainly," said Ruth through a strangely hushed voice.

Beth thought, _I don't remember giving out a last name._ Realizing she'd been dismissed, Beth decided it might be best to report this to Harry or at least Dimitri. _The Asian looking chap with the British accent was adorable, but what was the connection between him and Ruth. It was there. Anyone could see it. Should Harry be worried? I wouldn't want Ruth to be kidnapped again and this time while she was out with me, _Beth thought.

"Zackary Thomas? That's the best name you came up with Mr. Younis?" The words were out from Ruth almost as soon as the office door was closed. Ruth was shaking and then all she could do was cross the distance between them and hug him and kiss him as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Then she stepped back and hit him in the chest with her hand. "We all thought you were dead. Tortured and your body destroyed beyond recognition…but that was the point wasn't it. Just how did you get the DNA swapped, and why work for the Americans?"

"Ruth I'll answer your questions but first let me look at you. All those years ago when I helped you leave England I always kept a look out on you. I knew where you were. I wanted to see you, but you know the rules and my rules were even more strictly enforced. Once I was rescued from the torturers by the Americans, they wanted my skills and I did feel I owed that too them. MI5 never found me." This time Zaf said the words a little more harshly than he had meant. It wasn't Ruth's fault. She had always been a bright spot for MI5 before it took over her life. Now he saw her and smiled. "Remember I always smile at all the pretty women I meet on the street."

Ruth knew this was Zaf's way of saying he was okay and not to ask any more CIA or DOD questions.

"You do know about Jo and Ros?"

"Yes, I have managed to keep up. I am a spy you know."

"Of course."

"I am sorry about the loss of your family when you were kidnapped. If I could have done something to stop it I would have," said Zaf.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. What do I call you Zackary?"

"No, call me Zaf and we'll just say it is a nickname we've agreed to. It might slip out anyway, and that's what they call me here."

"Harry's going to go ballistic when he finds out," warned Ruth.

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe you would clear the way for the revelation."

"Me?"

"Well who else has always been able to handle Harry. I did notice you have adjoining rooms. Things have moved on finally?"

"Now it's my turn to tell you to stop asking questions. However, things are still only moving on slowly at the moment. If you could speed up this tour business they might go faster."

"I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile you go and talk to Harry privately."

"Agreed. Give me a number to reach you when the path has been cleared." Zaf quickly punched in his number into Ruth's phone. Then they parted. Ruth started back toward where she'd last seen Harry. She wondered how much Beth had already told everyone.

While Ruth had been talking to Zaf, Beth made her way back to the others. Harry was in with Amy and what looked like assorted military and intelligence personnel. She decided to risk it seeing that this involved Ruth so she knocked on the door of the meeting room that was similar to Harry's office on the Grid with so much glass. It had allowed her to see who was where.

Harry looked extremely annoyed as the door opened and it was one of his junior officers. _Can this day get any longer,_ thought Harry.

"Harry, I need to speak to you in private," said Beth.

"Can't it wait? This is important."

"I think it can't wait," said Beth awkwardly. "It involves Ruth." She knew with those words she had him.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Is there a room where I can consult privately with my officer?"

They were shown into a small room. Neither was sure if the Americans were listening, but Beth decided to go forward.

"I just left Ruth with a man, rather young, but not too young. Somewhat handsome…

Harry was getting annoyed. Ruth hadn't been on the ground three hours and had seemingly replaced him already with a younger man.

"He was Asian looking with a British accent and…"

"What?" The wheels in Harry's brain were turning and the conclusions were causing him great pain.

"Yes, he was Asian with a British accent."

"You told me that. Get on with it."

"Well he mentioned speaking to Ruth alone only he called her Ms. Evershed. Harry I never mentioned her last name. I didn't mention mine. There was a look that passed between Ruth and Zackary."

"What did you say his name is?"

"Zackary Thomas. He also had this cheeky smile and I have never seen Ruth look as she did. Part of it was like seeing a ghost. The other part was one of great relief and then she smiled."

At this point Ruth entered the office. "Beth, I'd better take it from here. You go and join the others okay?"

Beth wanted to protest being expelled like a child from the grownups conversation.

Once Beth was out the door Ruth started, but Harry interrupted.

"It's Zaf isn't it."

"Yes it is. I don't know all the details, but Zaf assures me he is here by his own choice, but asked me to say no more. He did want me to clear the way with you as he fears your wrath may ruin the good this trip may do."

"Ruth, I know you always had a soft spot for the boy." Harry emphasized boy.

"Harry, I loved him as a friend, not a lover."

"Yes, but…" Harry decided not to finish his statement. He was going to suggest her judgment was not impartial. He knew if he did that it could well be the end of anything he hoped for with her.

"I know you think my judgment impaired. It isn't. Just don't explode any time soon and hear him out. It is okay to call him Zaf, but I don't think we should tell anyone else."

Harry agreed. "I've got to get back in there with the Americans. It's not too bad but I would like to move on toward Langley and then dinner. They've forgotten the five-hour time difference. I'm also feeling the need for food."

"No, they haven't forgotten. Remember they are trying to adjust our internal biological clocks to lessen the jet lag and get us up and going on this exercise, whatever it may be," said Ruth in analytical mode.

As they exited the room the remaining MI5 agents were standing waiting for an explanation they weren't going to get just yet. Harry reentered his meeting room and that left Ruth with her fellow officers. "So are you going to tell us about the cheeky chap?" The question came from Alec.

"No," replied Ruth.

(More to come…I always thought they left it in a manner Zaf could return… See what four reviews produced…if there are more, I might write faster. Except then I will make more mistakes…)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanksgiving Chapter 4

Nothing belongs to me, all is Kudos and or BBC

Have to pick up the pace Lady J is getting impatient. I managed to crank out almost 1100 more words. Now I must rest my hands. My head never rests.

As the rest of the day progressed, there was no sign of Zaf, and the rest of MI5 finally quit pestering Ruth with questions about the mysterious man with the British accent who seemed to know her.

Finally Harry's meeting ended and the next leg of the trip was to be to CIA headquarters. No one was looking forward to this trip. However, because the meeting at the Pentagon had gone on too long, it was agree to put off the Langley trip until the following morning.

Colonel Jensen took a minute to chat with Harry before they boarded the helicopter again. She could see how many would find him attractive. Were she not involved with someone she might flirt with him. However all reports indicated Harry Pearce only has eyes for Ruth. As Amy glanced around the room beyond their meeting area, she could help but notice all of the male officers seemed to glance at Ruth with a special look.

With Alec, Amy could see a desire being smothered due to respect for the section chief who had given him a second chance.

With Dimitri, there was the younger man wanting the physical intimacy he would enjoy with a slightly older woman, with brains and a body to desire.

Tariq seemed to see Ruth as his older sister. Yet he too glanced at her often. Was it her strength or was there some weakness everyone was concerned about? How did one woman evoke so many reactions? Amy made a note to observe Ruth in action, once the action started and eventually it would. There was down time.

The biggest problem was plugging leaks of information. Everything indicated if anyone could find a leak and plug it, then it would be Ruth Evershed. It was the real reason the CIA had asked for MI5's help. They wanted Ruth, but Ruth had told the JIC she would only cooperate if Harry's slate was wiped clean. She would do what was needed, but they were to leave him alone, call off the dogs and let their life proceed in a natural course with no interference. He would also maintain his position with all the respect accorded him previously and he was never to know the conditions of the agreement she made. The CIA knew, and she was allowed in on the information, but she had to promise never to mention the deal. The CIA wanted Evershed on their payroll, not just for a 30-day tour of duty. They would give her what she wanted. The colonel knew this. Only Evershed seemed not to understand her worth in today's world. The CIA had directly asked for Evershed be posted to them, but she had refused saying she would step down before being bought by the CIA. There were days of haggling over the terms that would bring her and the team to the U.S.

On that matter Ruth was emphatic. MI5, section D was her family and she wasn't going anywhere without them. Having also been kidnapped recently, she wanted people around her she could trust. She wouldn't trust anyone but those who she was with right now. They would keep her safe. Harry would keep her safe.

Yet Ruth understood Harry's pride would have been wounded had he known she went behind his back and worked out a deal where everyone saved face even the Home Secretary was impressed by her political manipulation. "Once this mess is cleared, I might want to offer you a post within my office, within the government," said Towers.

"Thank you for the offer, but no thanks. I've had enough of political maneuverings. Don't cross me on this and never tell Harry of this arrangement. You know I emptied a loaded gun into a man not long ago in self-defense. Think what I might do to protect those I consider my family," warned Ruth.

Towers was shocked by this stone-cold response and part of him admired her for her loyalty. Part of him hoped the CIA would convince Ruth to stay. That had led to the wrist slap for Harry and to where they now were headed toward their hotel for food and rest. The five-hour time difference was taking its toll on the staff. Most just wanted to eat and go to bed. Harry too wanted that, and more. Ruth was sharing similar thoughts.

Ruth and Harry had left the others to go off on their own. They stayed in and ordered room service. Ruth and Harry went to their separate rooms to clean up and dress before dinner. Harry was rather hoping Ruth would be undressing soon; or rather he would be undressing her. Somehow thoughts of her had driven away any thoughts of being tired. He felt energized. Harry hoped Ruth felt the same.

Ruth had kept the adjoining door between their rooms locked. Harry, true to his word, picked the lock and was waiting as she exited the shower, her body wrapped only in a towel.

Ruth wasn't startled to find him there. Instead without hesitation she walked over to the table and picked up the hair and personal care products and carried them back into the bathroom to complete her grooming process for the night. She had decided rather than change into clothes she would wear the red satin negligee she had brought with her. If it was to be their first night together she wanted it special.

As he waited for Ruth to emerge, Harry was becoming more nervous about the evening. He would have preferred to have this night happen in London, in familiar surroundings. While it was the best hotel one could ask to stay, it was not his home, nor was it Ruth's. Still, Harry didn't want to wait any longer. Still as Ruth told him once, "timing is everything and he would need to be sure of his timing."

When Ruth stepped into the room where she'd readied herself for the evening, Harry knew his time had come. It was right and it didn't matter that they were not in England. He wanted to hold her, touch her, be with her in every way. He loved her and he wanted to make love with her.

He stood and walked toward her. As he started to reach to embrace her, there was a knock at the door. Room service had arrived with their meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing belongs to me all is Kudos and BBC

I'm trying to meet my self-imposed deadline of **Tuesday**. I'd forgotten how the holidays have their flipside of emotional impact. Hope I don't turn melancholy. Have given up on housework and decided to add another chapter. Three loads of laundry done, three more to go…should not put off housework but did and Lady J, I do have too many clothes.

Thanksgiving Chapter 5

"Blast," said Harry as the waiter again knocked on the door and he and Ruth just stood there. Then suddenly she started to giggle, and that turned into a full laugh. Harry smiled and he too started laughing and then made his way to the door. It was after all he who had ordered the meal.

After the waiter left he looked appreciatively at Ruth's nightwear of red silk with plunging neckline and a deeper plunging back. It would not take much for it to fall away. He vaguely heard Ruth say, "Shall we eat? We wouldn't want the food to go cold."

Harry shook himself from his dreams and reluctantly 's meal consisted of tomato bisque, salad, Lamb, and a baked potato. Nice filling meal. For Ruth, he had been more cautious. There was of course the preliminary soup and salad, but the next courses he had to select carefully for fear of antagonizing her. He decided on roasted chicken breast with new potatoes. There was bread to be shared. He decided against rye, never had cared for it. Harry had decided he couldn't go wrong with whole wheat. What for desert, well they weren't in New York, but in the spirit of Atlanticism, he had ordered New York Style Cheesecake. He remembered so much from so long ago and he wanted to make this trip more than work. He wanted it to be fun and memorable. As for beef and chicken, he needed a neutral wine. Again he decided to abandon his European tastes and opt for what was listed as a Virginia wine. _Wine from Virginia how could it be any good? _He kept that thought to himself. Chateau Morrisette seemed to offer a Chardonnay suitable for roasted chicken, he added a Merlot for his lamb.

As they seated themselves to eat, Ruth found herself enjoying the meal and the unual flavor of the Chardonnay. Harry could not complain about his food or wine either. Both were relaxing and the conversation was light. "Perhaps we could visit this Blue Ridge Parkway they mention on the wine bottle label," suggested Ruth.

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you rather visit New York with its theater."

"Based on that you'd rather go to Florida for the dog racing," countered Ruth. "Okay truce. We may not have time for any adventures beyond the CIA exercises." Ruth moved a bit in her seat uncomfortable talking about the CIA. She needed to change the subject. "The desert is devine." "Yes, but I can think of better after dinner activities," said Harry as he sat down his wine glass and then reached across the table and sat her glass down. At this Ruth suddenly became nervous. The time they had waited for over years was nearing and she found her breathing becoming faster as Harry moved closer. Harry too was breathing quickly. Harry took her hand and pulled her up too him and they kissed. Gently at first and then the passion grew. He found himself pushing her backward toward the bed. "God you are beautiful. I love you. When I think of how I almost lost you. Can you forgive me?" "You have nothing to be forgiven for," said Ruth who momentarily had a pang of guilt that she was deceiving the man she loved, but they needed to move forward and she kept her secret. She felt it was she who needed to ask for forgiveness. Harry took great joy in removing Ruth's gown as they explored each other. Ruth's imagination had been particularly picked earlier in the evening when she saw Harry sitting in the chair in that blue shirt she did so love. It was slightly disheveled and the top three buttons undone. There was no doubt about his intent for the evening.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, they laid together in silence. Then Harry risked their harmony but mentioning Zaf. "I take it Mr. Younis is doing well. Did he mention as to why he was working with the Americans an failed to inform us?"

Ruth could tell Harry was troubled by this. She rolled over on his chest to face him. "Zaf is happy and he assured me all the choices were his own. He does miss us at times, but he says he is where he should be." With those words she decided enough time had passed and it was time to distract Harry with more physical activity rather than allowing him to continue with his casual interrogation of her about her meeting with Zaf.

Harry realized Ruth did not want to talk about the matter. While he wanted to know more, his physical desire so long denied had returned quicker than he realized and wanted nothing more than to please Ruth in every way possible.

They came together with a slowness that was in contrast with their hurried passion of the previous encounter only an hour ago. Harry also believed he needed to prove to Ruth he had the stamina to satisfy her more so than someone younger and less experienced. He wanted Ruth to benefit from all his experience. Only briefly did Harry think of George and wondered how he compared. He knew he could never ask the question, but it was there, but only for a moment. _I'm determined to enjoy the time I have with Ruth. She could run from me at any time and I don't want that. I want her love for now and the rest of our lives. How do I tame this skittish filly without breaking her? I need her love. I believe she needs my love but how do I truly make her see this?_

Ruth had her own thoughts, _I know Harry feels that he has so much to prove, but he has nothing to prove to me. I love him. I'm not sure exactly when I developed this love. Harry's said he loved me the moment I stumbled through the conference room dropping files everywhere. He knew his heart was lost when he made such a weak joke about my job and being late. But when did I know I loved him?_ Ruth thought about this as they again lay in each other's arms after another round of lovemaking. _By my second year at MI5 I was seeking companionship and was lonely. When Danny died I wasn't sure I would feel anything again. I think it may be I knew I loved him when Harry accosted me in the hallway following Angela's attack on the security services and the royal family itself. I think that is when I really knew I was in love with him. Maybe it was when Tom shot him. Yet I pushed it aside as a girl's crush on her boss. It was an evolution for me, but it seems for Harry he had been struggling with his feelings for much longer. The kiss on the dock when she left may have been more devastating for Harry than it was for her. She could move on knowing she couldn't come back. Harry had to struggle knowing she was alive but he could not go to her. So she had moved on. She had loved George, but not as she loved Harry. Now she was here with Harry and knew that what she was experiencing was far greater than any physical and spiritual connection she had ever had. I can't tell Harry this. He would take it as a comparison, but there is no comparison when you combine spiritual and physical love._

It was growing late and they had agreed to stay the night together. Each time one would awake, the lovemaking would start again. Neither was sure they would make it to Langley that morning. When the wakeup call came at 7 a.m., neither wanted to move from the bed or be apart from each other.

"Harry could we call in sick?"

"I don't think that will work. I'm sure they've bugged some of the suites and know I didn't stay in my room last night. We must push ourselves out of bed and rise to meet the challenge. Maybe tonight we can get just a little more sleep," said Harry with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Not mine, all is Kudos and/or BBC

(Notes: Winery mentioned previously is real. Must finish this story by Tuesday as that is when Harry's Diary arrives)

Thanksgiving Chapter 5

Ruth and Harry both untangled themselves from each other as they separated to dress for the day ahead. They kissed briefly as they parted. Harry warned, "Don't get me started again."

"No chance of that I suspect we both will have too much to do today."

The team assembled for breakfast.

"What will we be doing," asked Beth who couldn't help but notice how tired Harry and Ruth looked, but with that glow that indicated it was a tiredness born from pleasurable physical activity, and not due to work.

"No idea," said Harry.

Isn't that a bit odd," said Dimitri.

"They're Americans what do you expect," said Harry as the Colonel arrived.

"Just expect the unexpected and everything will be fine," replied Colonel Jensen. "Since we're not too formal with our British cousins please, everyone call me Amy." Then she took a seat next to Ruth. Ruth was seated across from Harry, and the rest were on the other sides of each in the large booth.

Amy chatted with everyone. Harry asked her how she became interested in a career with the army. "It started with an appointment to West Point and went from there."

"So you a traditional commissioned offer. I guess with all the restrictions about non-combat for women you have spent most of your time behind a desk," stated Ruth.

"Actually, no. Women today are put in combat zones and are armed. It's the same yet it is different. I've actually trained with Navy Seals for some assignments."

With that comment Dimitri's eyes looked her over. "Oi , I always liked working with Navy Seals, but none of them looked like you."

"All right, now you are sounding like Zaf. What is it with the emphasis on looks," said Amy.

At the mention of Zaf's name the table went quiet. First the younger officers weren't aware of all the details of who Zaf was. Second, Harry nor Ruth had discussed the matter with them believing it was best to wait until they themselves knew more.

"You haven't told them about Zaf," deduced Amy.

"The timing wasn't right, and as I've been told more than once, timing is everything," said Harry.

"Ruth you were closest to Zaf. How did you feel when you saw him?" Amy knew she was pushing, but she needed information and ways to work on keeping Ruth stateside.

"I really am not at liberty to answer that question. State secrete you know." It was an icy voice that Ruth used to answer Amy. It was a voice and look that would have made Ros proud.

Beth again was in the post with the closest observation. She too wanted to know about Zaf and if Amy was an obstacle.

Alec had again sat quietly watching Ruth and occasionally glanced at Harry. He realized Harry finally had a missing piece from his life and it wasn't Zaf. It was Ruth. Alec thought to himself, _I do see what he sees in this amazing woman who would die for her country. If only I didn't feel so obligated to Harry I would turn all my charm on Ruth. She's the kind of woman you want for the rest of your life, not just for a one-night stand or weekend._

Dimitri had caught Alec's look and thought it seemed familiar, because he too shared feelings for Ruth that he would never be able to share. _I could give her so much of what she needs. However, from the looks of it Harry gave her plenty of what she needed last night._ Dimitri could not help but experience a pang of jealousy, especially with so much competition, and he knew as of now Ruth only had Harry in her heart.

Beth glanced around again and noticed all the men except Tariq had faded away to daydream of Ruth, of that much she was sure. Even the attractive Amy didn't takeaway thoughts of Ruth from theses me. Alec barely knew Ruth. It amazed Beth the power the analyst held over these men. _What is it about Ruth that make the men lose any power to reason when it came to her? We all should have figured Lucas would go after her as she is the direct way to Harry's heart and everyone else's here. I live with her and have yet to figure her out. Everybody wants Ruth. I surprised foreign countries haven't tried to kidnap her and spirit her away. Wait. Could this be what this trip is about? Does the U.S. have eyes on Ruth? We all assumed this was a punishment for Harry but what if it is something more? What if this is about Ruth?_

Beth decided that whenever Ruth was not with Harry, she would make it her duty to stand as her bodyguard. She might have to bring Alec and Dimitri in on this, and have Tariq place a tracker on every piece of Ruth's clothing. Beth was sure she'd found the link that brought them here. They had all arrived together, but plans called for them to separate at Langley. Beth could do an American accent with the best of them and decided it would be there she would put that talent to use. There was no way she was letting Ruth out of her sight. If needed she'd find a way for the others to rotate shifts keeping Ruth under surveillance. If might also mean talking to Zaf, an idea Beth didn't oppose as it seemed Zaf's approach had been more brotherly than that of a former lover.

Amy addressed the MI5 officers. "Harry you will be meeting with the head of the CIA today to discuss agency cooperation. Ruth, you will be going to work with our intelligence specialist." At this comment Harry and Ruth glanced at each other with a look that indicated they really didn't want to be separated. "Demitri, Alec and Beth you will be going for weapons training at our special firing range at Langley. Later in the week you may get a field trip. Tariq, you will be working with our specialists in tracking information. Translation, getting a look at our latest bugging devices. Any questions?"

Beth started to say something. Then decided she'd follow instructions at least until they arrived at CIA headquarters. Then, she'd find out what was going on with the Americans and Ruth. Harry seemed clueless, but she wondered if he really didn't know what was happening.

As the helicopter once again lifted them over the Virginia landscape, Harry was distracted. Last night was all he could ever ask for. When his old friend Jeffries Donavan had told him what the JIC was up to it was all he could do to keep from crying. Once again they had asked Ruth to sacrifice herself for him. Instead he was proud of her.

"You should have seen how Ruth stood up to the old men. They were telling her that to save you she had to transfer to the U.S and work for the CIA. Oh it was a very attractive incentive package. She turned on them and said she would resign and hinted she might give her talents to the highest bidder. Her conditions were she would plug the leaks within 30 days and everyone returns to England. You of course were never to know of any of this. Those were her terms and she wasn't backing down she told the JIC that if you were relieved of duty then they could have her resignation immediately." What Jefferies had told Harry shocked him only briefly. He knew now Ruth loved him. He was upset that he needed defending by her. It wounded his male ego, but only slightly. Harry also knew that Ruth always said what she meant, and would have followed through with her threat. JIC knew if CIA wanted her so badly, then they needed to keep her that much more. Today would be interesting thought Harry, as he saw the rest of his team were starting to figure out the trip was about Ruth and nothing more. Harry decided, when possible he would call them together minus Ruth and discuss operations and assignments for the next 29 days. Harry was counting down how fast he could get his team out of the states.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanksgiving Chapter 7

Nothing belongs to me all Kudos and BBC

(Will try to keyboard slower. Too many mistakes in last chapter. Still have to finish by Tuesday unless the book arrives off schedule…)

As Harry entered the office of the CIA director, he was greeted with a friendly handshake, and offered something to drink, which he declined. He was only partially listening to the words of the director. Instead his mind kept drifting back to the events of the evening before. Then he thought about how he and his team would sort out what to do about the CIA and its quest for Ruth. He knew when intelligence agencies coveted an asset it could become ruthless, and he had no intention of letting Ruth go now. Perhaps he should just address the matter head on. Then he belayed that thought knowing that in poker you never show your hand too early. They continued with the niceties of conversation. They reviewed past successes and some failures and talked about what went wrong. Both agencies had their fair share of bad apples to deal with.

Meanwhile Ruth was being set up with her access codes and given her instructions by an American agent who introduced himself as James. It was clear James was not happy about working with Ruth. She suspected he believed his superiors thought him not capable of finding the source of the leak and plugging it. Part of that was true. It was why she was here, when she would rather be elsewhere.

"James when did you notice the information was being acquired."

"Like everyone else, when it showed up on the Internet."

Ruth realized she had touched a nerve, and decided to try and smooth it over. Well at least you haven't had an attack on your system by a teenage boy that almost brought down the whole system.

James looked shocked. "It was a long time ago," said Ruth, but you never know when these attacks will happen and where they will come from. I think the best bet is to give them something, but nothing that hurts your intelligence community. Then trace it back and approach with caution."

"We've tried something similar," explained James, "But it got us nowhere."

"That's bad James, it means that the leak may be internal. This could take a while to sort out."

"Well that's why you're here. You are supposed to have the super brain with all the answers." James couldn't help but snap at the English woman. Maybe it was her accent. Maybe it was her Oxford education verses his Yale degree.

"James I'm here to work with you."

"That's not what they are saying."

"What are they saying?"

"I've said too much to you all ready. Let's just keep working," said James.

"No. Not until you finish this conversation you started."

"They're saying they will find a way to make sure you have to stay behind and work for the company and most likely take my post."

Ruth knew this might happen, and was the very reason she brought along the rest of MI5 when first told only she would be sent to Langley. "Let's just say I may have a say in what I do with my life. I made it clear to the JIC and I'll make it clear to the CIA."

"The company has a way of getting what it wants."

"Harry Pearce has a way of making sure the CIA doesn't get what it wants. If you don't believe me, check his file. I don't think I will be going anywhere, except working here for no more than 30 days that was the agreement," Ruth told James. "Now it is down to 29."

With these words James relaxed. "They said you didn't mince your words and I see the report was correct. I'll check on that Pearce file."

"Hope you have time for lots of reading," said Ruth with a smile. They started sorting through the leaked details to see what areas were of interest.

At about this point Beth came walking into the room. "Ruth I thought you would have sent for me sooner. I do all your grunt work on the grid. I made my way as quickly as possible. Some people had the idea I should be on a firing range. When I told them I wasn't a weapon's specialist they were not sure what to do with me. I emphasized I was your right-hand person and finally after checking with Harry they sent me here."

Ruth was smart enough to know Beth had figured out not all was right. If Beth had figured it out, by now Harry would know too. In fact Ruth was relieved that Beth was there. Ruth was sure no matter what security, Beth would have smuggled a gun with her just in case they needed to make a less than graceful escape.

"Yes, Beth, this is James. I'm working with him, but I will need you to run some files through the system and perhaps we can bring in Tariq for facial recognition."

"Good idea Ruth. Alec and Dimitri can also be pulled in once the finish playing with their guns. You know how boys are with their toys. They seemed to be in heaven. They were asking for every weapon available to test." Beth knew that they were trying to have so many weapons out in sight that they could put a few on their person if needed. They might be working with the CIA, but there was no trust. What they needed now was a meeting away from the watchful eye of the CIA, but where?"

As Ruth and Beth decided to take a break from the research, they briefly discussed what they needed to do. "If I know Dimitri and Alec they'll arrive on the scene within a little while. Then we need to get Harry," said Beth.

"These guys at the Company aren't too keen on working weekends. It is Friday. I'd say we'll acquire a vehicle and do some sightseeing Saturday, at the same time working up our own plan. Make an excuse when we get back and tell Tariq to get out the signal jamming equipment so we can talk without others listening. I'll make sure Harry knows what we plan for Saturday," said Ruth.

Beth couldn't help but quip, "I did notice the adjoining rooms."

"Beth, leave it alone. Don't you think I might need some protection given the situation?"

"Protection may be the operative word," smiled Beth pleased with making Ruth blush.

Fortunately the conversation was interrupted as they made their way back to the intel analysis section.

Ruth did smile slightly as she thought about the previous night with Harry and then frowned. _Surely protection wasn't needed. I didn't think! He didn't think! We didn't think! Great lot of intelligence we showed there._ Then Ruth started working on the math and it didn't relate to the CIA leak. She decided everything would be all right but she would make sure they were more careful in the future.

Beth could see the wheels turning in Ruth's mind and thought surely it didn't really worry her. Beth had only been kidding, but by the look on Ruth's face she had struck a nerve.

Harry meanwhile had devised his own plan regarding protection and the 30 days stateside.


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't believe I will make my self-imposed deadline of Tuesday as this story has become more convoluted, unless you want me to skip the rest and go straight to the end) All belongs to Kudos and/or BBC.

Thanksgiving Chapter 8

As predicted, prior to lunch Dimitri and Alec had made their way to where Ruth, Beth and Tariq were located. James was a bit suspicious that all the males from section five were showing up in his work area. Only one was missing, and no sooner had James had the thought, Harry Pearce himself rounded the corner of the cubicle.

"Right. The team ready for lunch? I've been told we can have the rest of Friday off.  
"Sounds like a plan," said Dimitri.

James was left standing with files in his hands. He didn't dare contradict Sir Harry but would have liked to have been invited. James wasn't getting out much these days and the only people he seemed to be around were British. Orders were to make Ms. Evershed as happy as possible. He decided to report this gathering of MI5 officers to his superiors. He was told not to worry that every vehicle in the carpool was equipped with tracking devices, and each car was bugged.

Harry wasn't as daft as they thought. He'd already made plans to exchange the pool cars with ones from the British Embassy. There was one advantage of being near Washington. Everyone was silent as they made their way down Embassy Row. No comments no chit chat. Everyone seemed in a reflective state. Most were concerned about what the CIA had planned for Ruth.

Ruth was concerned about what they might have planned for her friends should they get in the way, and how does Zaf factor into all of this?

Harry finally broke the silence saying, "I told the ambassador's staff we would be accepting the lunch invitation today so we could have tomorrow free. Sorry about the detour." He was the one doing the driving with Ruth in the passenger seat. The other four were in the back seating of the Sport Utility Vehicle. Harry liked to be in control and he was going to control this adventure. The car was parked in a lot near the embassy. They weren't ignorant of the fact they had been followed. Once they entered embassy grounds, they acquired the set of keys needed for the vehicle designed to carry 10 people, and lots of equipment.

All of the cell phones were exchanged through MI5 staff stationed in Washington. Tariq had a request of materials he wanted, but unless you were a techno geek it wouldn't make a lot of since. Several laptop computers were also packed into the vehicle. When finished they looked more like a survivalist group preparing for the end of time, rather than the spies they were.

"Right, where are we going," asked Dimitri?

Alec shook his head no at Dimitri, knowing it was a question that should not be asked until well on their way.

Beth although not initially warm to the idea of Alec joining, possibly leading the team, knew his ideas were sound.

Tariq just gave Ruth a hug, but said nothing. This brought a perplexed look from Harry. Beth leaned over and said to Harry, "He just did what everyone else wants to do. We don't know all that is going on, but we have figured out a few things." Harry looked a little pouty at the thought of all the men of his section wanting to hug his Ruth.

Harry had not told anyone where they were heading, and they remained silent as they piled into the SUV and slowly exited the embassy as part of a motorcade for the ambassador headed toward the White House. It was at a certain point the black SUV separated from the motorcade and it was at a congested point that anyone attempting to follow would fail. Of course MI5 had made sure of the congestion.

Once beyond the confines of Washington, they stopped again and changed vehicles parked in a lot for the Metro. Another group of officers would move the vehicle back to the embassy later that day. At midday no one would notice the group moving from the black vehicle to the dark green SUV of similar size but different make and model and tags. Tariq quickly swept the vehicle to be sure no one had bugged it and the GPS system was disabled. "Don't worry about GPS," said Harry, "Where we are going all the GPS directions are wrong."

Everyone looked puzzled but loyal to their leader, asked no questions.

Again Harry was driving. He had a map and a course plotted. They could tell they were headed back into Virginia, but not sure where. Once on the road for a couple of hours and after having entered a section identifying it as part of the Blue Ridge Parkway, Alec spoke. "So Harry, can you tell us where we are going now?"

"Let's just say we are going to use the government's system against them, without harming anyone that is."

"So we're on this parkway. What's so unique about it," asked Dimitri. Tariq had finally stopped fidgeting with items to listen.

"Well the one thing about many of the federal parks in the system is that they remain pristine. GPS doesn't work like it should and cell towers in rural sections are few and far between. There are a few sections where you can't buy a signal. So we are going off the grid, literally. We will use cash and where we are going that's not unusual. I do have one legend credit card but will only use it if we can't get what we want with cash. However, I have brought enough cash to last throughout our 28 days we have left."

"Hey, wasn't that a movie?" Beth hit Dimitri in the side with her elbow for injecting humor just as they were starting to get some information.

Ruth explained why she was sent to the U.S. "So why did we have to come," asked Beth?

"Well let's see I've been kidnapped four times during my career with MI5, with two of them most recently and almost back to back. Why do you think I wanted to bring everyone with me? I wanted a sense of security. I wanted the best with me and I want to get back home. That means I have to find the leak, but I could have done that from London. No they insisted that I come here. What does that mean? It means they want to keep me. No, they won't kidnap me, at least I hope not, but it does mean they might use many other ways and that means I may need help from all of you."

"I think we have the picture," said Harry a little hurt she didn't mention him specifically.

"There's also the mystery of Zaf to decipher. We haven't even had a chance to discuss that, much less determine how the Pentagon and CIA are losing so much information. We know it has to be coming from inside. We know what that is like," said Ruth. "The U.S. may be our friend on the political front, but we still have to worry about stunts they may be willing to pull to get what they want. If what they want is me, I'm going to be as careful as possible."

"That leads back to the question of where are we going," said Dimitri.

"I'll leave that for Harry to answer. The rest of the plan is his," answered Ruth.

"Well as I said we will use their weaknesses against them. We will hide in plain sight, to borrow a phrase. In this case it is technology. We will go where there is internet access, but only limited access and where there is little to no cellphone access."

It was Alec's turn to ask a question. "Won't our British accents standout in rural America?"

"That's the beauty of this plan. We are going to be staying in a community that normally has about 29,000 people, but once a year it swells to over 200,000 for a festival. Normally it is held in September, but this year it was moved to November. People from all over the world are there. I've been told everyone is made welcome. We can mix and mingle during the day and piggyback off IP addresses. Then at night escape to our low-tech hideaway," said Harry. "When we are ready we will bring Zaf into this operation, although he doesn't know all of this. Let's just hope he is willing to help."

"We do get all the comforts of home," asked Beth concerned about her love of luxury.

"It's rural, not backward," assured Harry. "Think of it as part of Scotland, high in the mountains, but bigger, at least that is how I view it. I think you will like the place. I did do some scouting of it via satellite. Of course if I can find it that way, so can our cousins. That's why we mix with the thousands during the day and go back offline at night." Harry was also thinking Ruth would have to stop working at night and find time for him with this plan. "With hard work and luck we should be back in London in less than 28 days."

(All reviews appreciated. Won't finish this on Tuesday as originally planned. Will make effort to complete as quickly as possible. That's the trouble with adding so many people. I haven't had a chance to work Zaf into the story. More fluff in the next chapter. I won't take 28 days to write it. The place and festival are real. )


	9. Chapter 9

It had been about a six hour drive from Washington when the SUV pulled off the Parkway into a gated community filled with chalet style housing. Harry told his officers to wait while he sorted out the accommodations. He'd been fortunate to locate the housing on such short notice. Also calling a few folks to tell them their bookings had been cancelled due to infrastructure issues helped clear the way.

When he returned Harry had the keys to three chalets. He handed one to Dimitri and informed him his roommate would be Tariq. Neither was happy about that. Both had at least hoped they'd share a house with Beth.

Next he handed Beth the key and told her she was sharing a house with Alec. Neither Beth nor Alec looked happy.

"I'll be sharing the other place with Ruth."

"Big surprise," said Alec with his sardonic style.

Harry turned to him. "I'm not letting her out of my sight given what has happened in the recent past. She's also got work to do, and I've seen the way you, Dimitri and sometimes Tariq look at her. No, she's better off with someone who understands self-denial and self-restrain. Any comments? Good. I am tired of having my actions questioned whether it involves Ruth or a mission. Do I make myself clear?"

In unison they replied, "Yes sir."

"Now I'll drop you all off in pairs. Then I want Tariq to sweep all the places for listening devices. I don't think anyone is on to us, but I'm taking no chances." Harry was emphatic that security would be as tight on this mission as if the queen were present.

The last of his and Ruth's luggage was carried in to the two-bedroom house. It was clearly meant as a summer and fall home, a quiet getaway, which Harry hoped it would remain. "Harry what are we going to do at night without any Internet connections? I know there's satellite television, but I fear it's going to hinder my search for the mole at CIA."

"Ruth you and I are both old enough to remember the world before instant messaging and email and we still managed to solve the world security issues without IPs, routers and servers. Besides I think at night we can focus on other matters of importance to us."

Harry's last statement about matters important to us did not escape Ruth's attention as she shyly looked away. He remembered their last time together and so did she. They both still desired each other so much, but work as always was getting in the way. Harry, with his plan to outwit the CIA had also managed to find a way for him to have time with Ruth without distractions from the outside world.

After everyone unpacked, they gathered where Ruth and Harry were staying. He poured the drinks from a fully stocked bar. He noted the high quality of single malts on hand. He was impressed that the people owning the place seemed to know their scotch, whiskey and assorted other beverages made from alcohol. There was even legitimate moonshine to be found with the state's approval.

The making of moonshine in Virginia was a tradition, mostly illegal, but a few distilleries had been licensed in recent years so the trade from their Scottish ancestry would not be lost. Harry had once been told by an American that some of the best moonshine came from the unlicensed distributors, who made it tolerable for those with a less constitution by adding plums and strawberries, sweetening it for just the right taste but all the punch that pure alcohol could have. Aging was not as much a factor in the process. Harry thought once things settled down, he'd try some of the local brew, but for now he'd keep a low profile and stay focused on finding the CIA mole.

"Ruth we go into town tomorrow, use the local wifi, and you and Tariq do your magic and bounce the signal around and then work your way back into CIA. Once you find something use that number Zaf gave you. I know we changed cell phones, but I had his number written on paper. I didn't want to take chances. He will be of help of that I am sure."

"Harry, I'm not so sure. We don't know what Zaf's been doing for these last several years, and if he'd wanted us to know he would have told us sooner, make contact with us." Ruth was still feeling hurt that Zaf had not let anyone know he was alive, especially Jo, who Ruth had no doubt was in love with Zaf. Sometimes, Ruth felt like she too could let herself fall in love with Zaf, but she knew there was only one man for her and he was sitting just a few feet away."

Alec and Beth were bickering about who was going to take the master suite. Harry told them to flip a coin and Alec won the toss. Beth stayed seated on the sofa with her arms crossed. Alec responded, "Well that settled that argument for the moment."

Demitri and Tariq weren't arguing about anything at the moment, but Harry expected that to change as time progressed. He just didn't want too much time to pass before he and Ruth could be alone.

We meet in the morning. While I instructed all refrigerators be fully stocked, I think we should go into town and mingle with a few of the locals and then you four check out this flea-market festival. The three men looked at Harry as if to ask, "Are you serious?"

"I am serious. Now get some rest, watch the tele. I don't care. Just don't draw any attention to yourself. With any luck we can be out of here within a couple of days."

After the other four had gone, Harry quickly made his way to Ruth who had been flipping through the channels. "There's a lot of bickering going on with theses chaps on the news channels."

Harry took the remote control away from Ruth and pulled her out of her chair into and embrace and lingering kiss. "I can think of lots better things to do than watch television."

"Well if I lose interest, I notice there's one in the bedroom upstairs," said Ruth with a smile.

Harry didn't think it so funny. "I may be a luddite, but I know one thing I can do with a piece of electronics."

"What's that?"

"I can pick it up and smash it to pieces. Additionally, I don't think you will be bored or able to concentrate on anything or anyone but me." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"Well there is that Piers Mogan. He might get my attention. You know he's on American television taking the place of some talk show host I think," said Ruth as her word waned with each kiss Harry caressed her with along her neckline. Soon she'd forgotten about television as Harry was leading her toward the master bedroom. More specifically he was leading her toward the bed.

With each kiss, their intensity and anticipation heightened. Harry had sworn to take it slow this time, but it was as if with Ruth he had waited so long he had to have her fast and hard. Later it would be much slower and easier.

Again as they were curled in each other's arms, Ruth wondered at his ability, not to mention his evident experience. She started to kiss him lightly.

Harry was smiling himself pleased at their togetherness and how right they were for each other in every way. As Ruth started kissing him he rolled onto his side and propped his head up saying, "Ready for round four this time?" Ruth was slightly embarrassed thinking he might not be able for such a rumble in the bed and pulled back.

"The problem with you is you are spoiled," said Harry. "Last time we were together we managed three sessions or more. I tended to lose count as each time one of us would wake up we seemed to start again. Now four?" Seeing Ruth look horrified for a moment, he laughed. "My darling, I am only in my 50s. I'm not dead. I realize you are a bit younger and think perhaps my stamina is limited. However, I can assure a man 57 might not be like some 18 year old, but we are able to last longer and repeat performances are not a problem if you are in good shape. Now will you put the analyst in you away, and let's continue on from where we stopped."

Awhile later, they were in each other's arms resting again lightly sleeping, each only wanting to watch the other. Finally sleep came to both of them. Again when the wakeup alarm sounded, neither wanted to leave the bed, but knew the others would be there ready for the trip into town within two hours.

"Ruth, I think we have time….if you like….before the others arrive and we can still be dressed." With that Ruth pulled Harry on to her and the lovemaking began again, but was limited to the hour. Later they were showering together in the interest of saving time and still stumbling around looking for clothes when the doorbell rang.

All four officers just stood and looked at Harry barely dressed. His blue shirt tail hanging out. One shoe off, as he struggled to put the second one on. At least he was wearing pants. Blue jeans actually. As he had told the group. This is a relaxed rural community. No ties. Kakis are fine, nothing dressy. We aren't on the grid. Harry continued to struggle with the shoe and had just tied the laces when Ruth approached, and he smiled as she looked like a woman who had been well loved the night before and that morning. Harry was rather proud of himself.

The rest of the group also figured it out rather quickly and each tried to find some neutral topic to talk about. All were in jeans and assorted colors of shirts. Ruth had selected a blue shirt lighter than Harry's. One that matched the color of her eyes.

"I understand there is a diner in town that has a great American breakfast. Nothing continental. Eat like the locals. Chat with them. Tell them you are her for the market, oh and there is a gun show to the event. The words gun show got Alec and Demitri's attention. Shouldn't be too hard to add to our stash of weapons. Doesn't hurt to have a throw-away. That's your department Alec and Dimitri."

Dimitri was getting a bit irritated that Harry was referring to Alec first and him second in every conversation, but let the matter go until later.

"Beth, you scout around and chat up the local police. See if there's anyone they're looking for from the feds."

"Sounds like I can handle that."

Ruth and I after we have breakfast will relocate to a bench and use the local wifi. Tariq will help us set up what we need then he too will scout around for potential areas we might find useful for tapping into other people's internet connection. It is amazing how many people do not secure their home networks." Harry was thinking about the time the pharmaceutical company had its medications tampered with mainly because of just such a lapse in security.

The group paired off, and loaded into the SUV and headed toward town for breakfast and local adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanksgiving Chapter 10

Never thought it would take this long. I promise to finish it before Thanksgiving, of course they have to have the traditional meal, discuss the history and the required family-fight. But that is for later chapters. Images of rabbits…N&W…Now I'll have to work in a few rabbits, deer and bear…guess I didn't mention Black Bears live in this region. Then there are wild turkeys…the animal not the drink. Hawks, Owls…wait this is turning into Animal Planet. On with the story.

Chapter 10

They arrived at the diner shortly before 9 a.m. and were surprised to find there was room for a group of six to be seated at the table. While it definitely looked rustic inside, and Beth was a little apprehensive of the food, they soon relaxed as they noticed everyone seemed to be eating heartily. The waitress approached and distributed their menus. "Or do ya'll already know what ya'll want?"

Harry replied, "I think we'll need a few minutes, and by the way can you answer a few questions for us as we aren't from around here."

"Well I figured that from the way you talk. I'd say you were foreigners. That's okay with me. Sound English."

"Yes, but our food is a bit different. What are Grits?"

"Oh that's made from corn and is like cream of wheat. You know what cream of wheat is?"

"I think so."

"Well to eat grits like a southerner, you add butter, salt and pepper. Guessing that you are more like some other folks I know, I'd recommend a little milk and sugar that way it tastes more like a cereal."

"Good to know."

"Now about eggs."

"Well there's hard boiled, soft boiled, fried over easy, fried over hard, and scrambled. I like my fried over easy, but many like them scrambled."

"Sausage?"

"Well there are pork links, and patties, mild and spicy. Order what you think your stomach can stand," said the Waitress.

"Pancakes?"

"Well there are the traditional pancakes served with a variety of syrup."

"What's this biscuit and gravy? Is gravy good on a cookie? "

"Cookie," laughed the waitress, "It ain't on no cookie. The gray is poured over a biscuit you know a baked round fluffy piece of bread. Most people like it. You all really aren't from around here. At first I thought you might be putting me on, but I see you need a little help."

The waitress, named Jessie, called out, "Hay Mable, you are one of our regulars could you help these folks figure out what they want."

"Thought that was your job Jessie."

"Well you are used to dealing with these highfalutin types. Your husband is the Mayor."

Mable got up and made her way to the table. In a friendly tone she asked, "What can I do for you folks?"

Harry was thinking, _so much for a low profile._ _"I think we have the idea. What do your recommend?"_

"Depends on what you like." Mable wasn't making this any easier for the six who were starting to feel very hungry. "Okay, let's keep it simple. You folks probably used to bagels cream cheese, maybe a tart. If you are going to survive a day of our festival, you need a hearty breakfast. Jessie, give all of them pancakes, with maple syrup, two eggs over easy with toast and mild sausage grave over biscuits." With the order placed, Mable left the group of Englanders.

Everyone looked at each other smiling, but no one dared laugh because everyone in the diner was looking at them by this point. When all the food arrived, they were sure there was no way they could eat it all. Ruth and Beth looked at each other and picked over their food mainly sampling to see what they liked. The fellows seemed to have heartier appetites and were after initial small bites, were digging into their food liking the strange tastes. Dimitri declared the next time he wanted to try the grits with butter.

Finally the meal ended and Beth left first looking for the nearest police officer. When she saw both local and state uniforms she had to think about where she should start with her inquiries.

Dimitri and Alec headed toward the gun show section of the flea market.

Ruth, Harry and Tariq walked around as the computer genius found the strongest wifi signal and suggested Ruth begin her work from a nearby bench. As Ruth opened her laptop and began to work Harry put his arm around her. Ruth looked at him as if to say "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping up our legend. You better slip this on too. With his other hand he held hers out and then reluctantly removing his arm from her shoulder he slipped a wedding band on. We have to keep up appearances. People tend to get up close and personal around here as you saw this morning." It was at this point she noted he was already wearing a wedding band.

Ruth knew her time was limited if she were to remain unobserved by CIA, DOD and Homeland Security as she searched for the mole through their files. That meant taking a break ever so often and going through another route. Tariq would walk by occasionally to offer suggestions.

A few minutes later they found themselves greeted by Mable's husband. "Heard we had some folks from England here, just want to say hi, and hope you have a good time at our little event. It there is anything you need just tell us."

Ruth was thinking, "What do you know about your town's internet services?"

"Not much." Ruth's hopes were dashed.

"But I'll take you to the municipal building and let our Town Manager set you up with a space to work if it is that important."

"It's pretty important. We run an import business, and a secured connection is really desired." Ruth found her ability to lie was getting easier.

"Let's go."

Harry was a little skeptical about Ruth's suggestion, but Ruth was pretty sure there would be greater security from a town office than on a wifi signal.

They were off to the offices and within 20 minutes Ruth was working in a private office, with a T-1 line allowing her to transfer data as quickly as was possible. Within an hour Ruth had the identity of the mole. Harry was seated nearby when she told him that she'd found all that was needed. "We can get out of here soon."

"What's the rush," said Harry. I rather like our hideaway. Perhaps a few more days. I understand there is another tradition called Thanksgiving. I say we forward the information to the correct people, including British security services, and then have a few days before flying home."

"Harry, I don't think it will be that simple. You understand the CIA want to keep me."

"That's where Zaf will come into play. Ruth I will tell you more later. Right now we need to gather the crew together and head back to our quarters."

Ruth still found it unsettling to see people walking up and down the streets carrying rifles some out in the open. Others were in cases. When they came upon Alec and Dimitri they looked like two boys whose Christmas had come early. They were loaded down with weapons.

Next they found Beth chatting to a man in a gray uniform perched on a motorcycle. She was smiling, and seemed reluctant to leave the conversation. "Seems there is an APB out on us but the descriptions are vague and say only to contact a federal number and not to take any action if found."

They had been careful to park away from the center of the action and kept apart except breakfast, and they were picked up in the SUV at different points to try and avoid a suspicion. Harry was beginning to think the hospitality had been too easy and that perhaps it was a setup. They were careful to make sure no one was following them as they returned for the evening. To be safe it was decided each would eat in their own chalet that night. As they started arguing over who was going to do the cooking. Harry silenced them and told them to sort it out later. "I don't care if you eat bear, deer or rabbit. Just sort it out." The thought of eating anything they had seen alive was not appealing. "Maybe I'll just have salad," said Beth.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving Chapter 11

Not mine all Kudos

"Okay are you going to give me the name," Harry asked wanting to know who the mole was leaking information at CIA.

"No you are safer not knowing."

"Ruth, I'm your superior officer."

"Harry, If you want me in your bed tonight you will drop the attitude."

"Ruth what would you like me to fix for dinner."

"Let's just eat light. I understand within a couple of days we are supposed to prepare a feast."

"Yes Harry, It's Thanksgiving. We're going to have to prepare a shopping list for tomorrow."

Meanwhile Alec and Beth were eyeing each other suspiciously. Neither bowing to being the domestic in their housing partnership.

Dimitri and Tariq settled on noodles.

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Harry, I've been reading up on this holiday. Seems it is a family event. It seem that on the fourth Thursday of November, Americans celebrate Thanksgiving, a national holiday honoring the early settlers and their harvest feast known as the first Thanksgiving. Of course Virginia maintains it held the real first Thanksgiving more than a year before the Pilgrims in Massachusetts."

"We're British Ruth."

"So were the Pilgrims and the Virginians for that matter."

"The people who comprised the Plymouth Colony were a group of English Protestants who wanted to break away from the Church of England. These separatists first moved to Holland and after 12 years of financial problems, they received funding from English merchants to sail across the Atlantic to settle in a 'New World.' A ship full of 101 men, women and children spent 66 days traveling the Atlantic Ocean, intending to land where New York City is now located. Due to the windy conditions, the group had to cut their trip short and settle on what is now called Cape Cod."

"Leave it to you to try and make us celebrate an American holiday Ruth."

"Well we are here. The story I'm reading goes on to say, that Squanto was a Wampanoag man who had experience with other settlers and knew English. Squanto helped the settlers grow corn and use fish to fertilize their fields. After several meetings, a formal agreement was made between the English and the native people and they joined together to protect each other from other tribes in March of 1621. One day that fall, four settlers were sent to hunt for food for a harvest celebration. The Wampanoag people heard their gunshots and alerted their leader, Massasoit, who thought the English might be preparing for war. Massasoit visited the English settlement with 90 of his men to see if the war rumor was true. Soon after their visit, the Native Americans realized the gunshots were harmless and that the English were only hunting for the harvest celebration. Massasoit sent some of his own men to hunt deer for the feast and for three days, the English and native men, women and children ate together. The meal consisted of deer, corn, shellfish, and roasted meat, far from today's traditional Thanksgiving feast."

"I can't see Beth taking to eating Bambi, or you doing the same for that matter," said Harry.

"The traditional meal has changed. Seems turkey and ham are key meats. Sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, casseroles of all type are side dishes are part of it and there's supposed to be at least one family fight."

"Sounds like fun," said Harry in a sardonic tone. "I guess you are thinking we could pull this off given that we have none of these items in stock."

"Well the grocery stores are open until midnight and some even later. I think Beth, Alec, Demitri are capable of acquiring what we need. Oh, and let's not forget Tariq. We can send them out now," said an excited Ruth.

Harry had rather hoped Ruth would be more excited about being with him tonight. "Won't you be up all night cooking?"

"No the point is to get up very early and start cooking and then eat later in the day. You starve all day long, tortured by the aroma of the food," explained Ruth.

"I'm already starved, and not just for food," with that statement Harry kissed Ruth passionately. She pulled back.

"Harry, we can pull of this op easily, and we'll call Zaf and invite him as well. He can drive over night."

"Ruth you should be in tactics. Won't the females be out-numbered? I fear Zaf may try to gain your attentions again as when he did when he first was on the grid. I had to work hard to keep him away from your desk."

"Harry! You didn't."

"I did. Later I regretted it when I thought he was dead. Now, I just don't want him getting ideas."

"He's more likely to get ideas about Beth," advised Ruth.

"I'm also worried about Alec getting ideas about you."

"Alec?"

"Ruth, Alec is a charmer. I've seen him glancing your way more than Beth's. In fact I figured putting Alec with Beth would generate some competition with Dimitri. But it hasn't happened. Oh all right Ruth you win. A traditional Thanksgiving it will be."

Harry turned over the Sat phone to Alec and told him to call and invite Zaf but not to tell that they knew who the mole was. However the only real person with that information was Ruth. He told him to not bring anyone from The Company.

It only took a few hours for the team to fan out and acquire what was needed for the special meal.

Beth and Ruth decided they wouldn't be the only ones in the kitchen. They tasked each officer with an item. Between the three chalets there were three kitchens that could be used.

By noon Zaf had arrived and greeted Ruth with a huge hug and then kissed her as if he had always kissed her with passion. Harry frowned. Ruth was so shocked all she could do was respond. Who couldn't respond to someone like Zaf with that smile, personality, and body. Then she remembered Harry and pulled away, and looked at Harry. She feared Zaf might not survive the meal. To Zaf's credit he brought desert prepared by a store of course. Zaf said he didn't have time to drive and cook. "What about our mole Ruth?"

"No questions answered until after the meal."

"Fair enough Ruth, but let me tell you it wasn't easy slipping away from American agents. Ironically, they pay little attention to this area so it wasn't hard to lose them. Wrong GPS coordinates doesn't help find you." Zaf was trying to reassure them they would not be burst in on during the meal.

Finally the hour arrived. All officers brought in prepared side dishes. Ruth and Harry had the job of overseeing the turkey and then the ham. All was going well. Then Ruth asked where was the cranberry sauce. Everyone looked blank. Then Tariqu pulled it from behind his back. I've been told you need it with the turkey, especially if its dry." Ruth gave him a death glare. "Not that a turkey you cook would be dry. I just wanted to be in the spirit of the event."

Finally the meal was about to get underway when Beth suggested everyone tell one thing they were thankful for this year. She started by saying her job. Alec was thankful for second chances. Dimitri was thankful he wasn't on a submarine surrounded by smelly men. Tariq was thankful to be working with MI5 Section D. Zaf was thankful to be alive. That gave them all pause for a minute. Harry then turned to Ruth and said, "I'm thankful to have Ruth at my side." Ruth blushed at the compliment. She knew she needed to come up with something special and then the thought came to her.

"I'm thankful for something wonderful that was never said but now should be. I love you Harry Pearce." Harry almost spat out the white wine he was drinking as she made her public declaration of love. It seemed there would be no arguments at this meal. Zaf gave her a smile and a wink as he used to do on the Grid. Alec looked a bit uncomfortable. Beth, Dimitri and Tariq were all grinning. Ruth wasn't sure if it was from the drinking they'd been doing all day long as they cooked or from Ruth finally cutting the old man some slack and offering him the hope he'd been looking for. This was one Thanksgiving not to be forgotten.

Afterward, they were settling in to watch football, not soccer, but American football. The males found they liked the violence of the sport…rugby with pads. The females liked the way the male football players looked in their uniforms. Harry was trying to get Ruth to slip away with him upstairs, but she was having none of it. The togetherness was so like a family and she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Suddenly the game was interrupted with news of hostilities breaking out between North Korea and South Korea.

"Bloody hell. Give me the sat phone," said Harry. Within minutes he had a helicopter on its way to pick them up, and carry them to a community airfield where a jet was waiting to take them to New York and then on back to England. "We need to be on hand for any repercussions. Americans may go in guns blazing and we don't want to be here. Plus we don't want to give them an excuse to keep us here longer."

Meanwhile Ruth gave Zaf the encrypted message that reveals the mole at the CIA who is leaking all the information via the Internet. She assured Zaf that had the CIA not deciphered it by the time they were all back in England she would give them the name verbally. She stressed she only trusted Zaf. "I wish you were returning with us."

"I'll explain all that has happened at another time," said Zaf who had a look of sadness as he hugged Ruth once more. "For all those who are not with us," said Zaf as he held her a little longer. Harry watched the exchange but said nothing. There was still a pang of jealousy, but he knew that Zaf was only her friend.

By 2 p.m. they were in New York and boarding a private plane capable of carrying them back to London. Harry had pulled a lot of strings and used many aliases to accomplish this task. He knew they were being sought by the CIA, but he also knew that right now the CIA would be distracted by the incident in South Korea. It was their best chance to leave and the DG had already recalled his team stressing the need to cut short his team-building experiment with the Americans which had not gone as well as hoped or so the DG thought. They were airborne by 2:30. p.m. that day and headed home.

As for the team, the best bonding had occurred over the special meal.

Will write more after Thanksgiving….depending on how much I eat Thursday…and how long family keeps me occupied and also some show I've set to tape that our favorite PF is part of the cast. At least they got the meal, found the mole, and are headed home. There is still more story left. Just had to beat the holiday.


End file.
